Une légende incomplète
by Analdir
Summary: Analdir un jeune DemieElf fait des découvertes extraordinaires...Sa mère a été assassiné..Et voila que des incidents chamboulle sa vie...Quelqu’un serait til derrière la cause de tous ces incident?
1. Le commencement

Un homme est à mes pieds. Il me demande pitié. Ma lame est pointé vers son cœur. Par la fenêtre de la tour, je vois les flammes lécher les bâtiments autour. Une odeur de chair brûlée me parvient. Je retourne mon attention sur l'homme qui semble attendre ce qui est inévitable. Je lui saisis le col de ses vêtements et le traîne jusqu'à la fenêtre pour qu'il regarde en bas de cette maudite tour. Je fais mine de le faire basculer dans le vide et il s'agrippe à mon bras en couinant de terreur. Je lui ordonne de regarder en bas pour qu'il voit les restes de sa cité. Il m'obéit et je le ramène ensuite d'un mouvement sec vers l'intérieur. L'homme me fixe dans les yeux en se protégeant le visage de ses mains. Mon visage est déformé par la haine et le mépris. Je balayai la pièce du regard et mon expression se durcit encore plus en apercevant les cadavres de mes amis, se vidant de leur sang, gisant un peu partout. J'ai regardé l'homme avec un sentiment d'intense fureur qui faisait trembler mon bras qui se resserrait autour du cou de l'homme. Je l'ai plaqué dans le mur en approchant ma lame de sa nuque. À demi-assommé par le choc, l'homme me donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me fit plier en deux. Il profita de ma surprise pour m'arracher mon épée des mains en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me donnait des coups de pied dans les cotes avant de me crier :

……..----- Petit insolent, tu ne me fais pas peur tu ne seras sûrement pas la personne qui me tuera ça je te l'assure.

J'étais toujours en train de souffrir sur le sol, l'homme me regardait avec un sourire mauvais et il répétait sans cesse :

…--- Relève-toi fainéant!

Je sentis la rage m'envahir de nouveau comme je me levais et, sans attendre, je me suis élancer pour fracasser son nez d'un coup de poing. L'homme, maintenant l nez cassé criait é n, en plus finir. Il était à genoux et tenait son nez qui saignait. Je lui dis sur un ton moqueur :

…--- Aller fainéant lève-toi avant que je ne t'achève.

Je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part. En m'élançant un peu, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Ce dernier, plié comme un accordéon, tentait de me voir. Je le pris une fois de plus par le collet et regardai l'expression sur son visage. Je commençais à être extrêmement dégoûté par les cadavres et le sang de mes collègues. Mes vêtements et mon armure étaient devenu rouge. J'accotai l'homme sur un mur avec une main et avec l'autre, j 'allai réquisitionner mon épée double. Je pénétrai lentement la pointe de l'épée pour voir souffrir mon adversaire mais s'en était assez, je lui rentrai mon épée de bord en bord de son corps et j'ai regardé avec satisfaction. Le sang coulait à flots sur ses vêtements chics. Le sang commençait à couler sur le sol. Je retirai mon épée et dit :

…..---- Eh bien Hé bien, on dirait bien que c'est moi qui vous ai achevé.

L'homme dit avec beaucoup de difficulté :

…..---- Non c'est ma cupidité j'aurais très bien pu m'échapper ou te tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait mon………

……----Oui mais que voulez-vous ce n'est tout de même pas une coïncidence! Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme commença à rire avec encore plus de difficulté. Il dit avec un sourire :

…---- Tu ressembles tant a ta mère!

Je dis sur un ton furieux :

…---- Comment osez-vous parler de ma mère!

L'homme me fit signe d'approcher et me murmura une phrase à l'oreille. Les yeux ronds et horrifié, je m'éloignai de l'homme. A peine dix seconde et il était mort.

Mais mon histoire ne commence pas ainsi. Mon nom est Analdir et je suis un Demi-Elf. Pendant ma jeunesse, j'ai vécu avec ma mère qui était une Elfe. Je n'est jamais pu connaître mon père. Depuis ma naissance, je vivais dans l'harmonie et la paix ; je chassais de temps en temps avec mon oncle Felencir ,un homme sage et plein de ressources. Il savait tout faire et il m'apprenait tout ce qu'il savait. Il marchandait avec d'autres races qu'il trouvait inférieures, en effet ,sur ce point, il était extrêmement raciste. Il ne supportait pas de parler trop longtemps avec des race qui n'étaient pas des elfs. Bien sûr, moi il me parlait et il me prenait comme un fils même si j'était un Demi-Elf. Je lui demandais très souvent à quoi ressemblait mon père et pourquoi n'était t-il pas resté avec les elfs. Il m'a clairement dit que mon père n'était pas digne de me posséder et que je serais un vaillant guerrier. Il m'expliqua aussi que mon père avait tenté plusieurs fois de me kidnapper mais que le résultat finissait par des châtiments plus cruels. Je me demandais pourquoi me voulais t-il autant je n'étais qu'un Demi-Elf rien de plus. Comme les autres…

Pour conclure la conversation, mon oncle prit une canne à pêche et me la mit devant les yeux, je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus. Nous avons mit le bateau sur l'eau et commençâmes notre pêche habituelle. De longues heures passèrent dans le bateau quand, tout à coup, je sentis que ma ligne avait ét. accrochée. Mon oncle tenta de me faire asseoir mais sans résultat quand, soudain, le bateau bascula mon oncle dans l'eau. Il s'extirpa et me regarda avec un air amusé et commença à rire. Tous les deux nous avons rit pendant de longues minutes avant de retourner à la maison. Comme d'habitude, je rentrais dans la maison quand j'entendis un cri de terreur. Je me précipitai vers une pièce mais il était trop tard, le premier cadavre que j'ai vu de ma vie était devant mes yeux, mais en plus, c'était ma mère qui gisait sur le sol. Elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Elle avait la gorge à demi tranchée et elle essayait de prononcer mon nom. Des larmes coulèrent sur ma joue et mes poing de refermaient, je pleurais et je tentais d'entendre pour la dernière fois son cœur mais il était trop tard : il avais cesser de battre. Je criai plusieurs fois.

…----- À l'aide, à l'aide !

Mais, personne ne vint…

C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que nul ne pouvait m'aider, je devais me débrouiller seul. Je pris par les bras le cadavre de ma mère et partis vers la cour. Je pris ma vielle pelle pour lui creuser un trou. Je déposa délicatement son corps dans le trou, elle semblait dormir. Je partis dans le bois cueillir les plus belles fleurs en sanglotant et en repensant à elle. Tant de questions que je ne trouverais jamais la réponse ! Le trou était rempli jusqu'au bord, je regardai une dernière fois ma mère et remplis complètement la cavité. Je partis une dernière fois dans la maison, fis ma valise et partis voir mon oncle. Ce dernier était assis sur son balcon en me voyant il me cria :

….--- Analdir c'est tu qui est l'homme qui a quitter ta maison!

Je baissai la tête et dit

…---Non comment était t-il ?

Il réfléchit et dit :

…---- C'était un humain et il avait un tatouage dans la figure ! Plusieurs on tenté de le poursuivre mais impossible, il était rusé. Il a détaché les chevaux se sont échappés à la course mais Il en avait gardé un. Après être sorti de chez toi, il est monté sur le cheval et il est parti à toute allure. Tiens, elle te servira plus à toi qu' à moi. C'est ton père qui la laissée avant de partir il y a plusieurs années.

Je pris l'objet entre mes mains il était très lourd et très gros : une épée double très tranchante. Je l'installai dans mon fourreau et réfléchis un instant. Je me rappelai que, pour mon anniversaire, ma mère m'avait offert un cheval dressé ou presque . Je décidai de siffler de toutes mes forces. Un cheval arriva. Il était noir même s'il était plutôt jeune. Il n'aurait pas de difficulté à me transporter. Mon oncle me dit sur le coup :

….-----Analdir souviens toi, parles lui en elfique et ne lui mets jamais de selle, sinon tu auras des problèmes avec cet étalon.

J'écoutais ce qu'il disait et j'enregistrais l'information. Je montai sur mon cheval et je lui criai.

……------ yiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Le cheval partit à une vitesse folle, je regardais sur ma ceinture ma bourse était bien là et toujours bien remplie. En route, je lui donnai un nom : Anàrion. Nous avons passés plusieurs nuit à la bonne étoile et avons écoutés le son du vent. Je me dépêchai pour m'acheter une cotte de maille légère. Mon épée était toujours dans son fourreau et je chassais pour me nourrir. Le paysage et les pâturages étaient magnifiques. Juste avant de me coucher, je repensais à ma mère. Je m'endormis enfin sous la douce brise de la nuit sans lune. Le matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'entendis des murmures qui disait :

…---- Chut! ne fait pas de bruit triple idiot, il va nous entendre……..

Une voie plus aiguë dit soudain :

…---- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura rien sinon, nous lui couperons la gorge.

Les deux ricanèrent et j'attendis la suite des évènements une voie de jeune femme dit soudain :

-…. ---- Mais il est trop mignon ce Demi-Elf sommes nous obligés de l'exécuté ? 

La première voix se fit de nouveaux entendre :

-…. ---- Il est vrai que…….. Mais ma vieille es-tu tombée sur la tête! Amoureuse de ta prochaine victime………

Soudain, il sortit des buissons deux enfant, un petit garçons et une petite fille, ils étaient jumeaux et une adolescente d' à peu près mon âge…..

Le garçon s'approcha et tendit la main vers ma bourse, je saisis sa main pour la revirer au sol .Le garçon eu un choc…

Sa petite sœur tenta de me sauter sur le dos mais je la maîtrisai aussi ils crièrent :

…---- Aide-nous chère sœur!

Mais cette dernière était trop captivée par le visage du Demi-Elf. Je levai les deux enfants avec mes deux mains et lui dit avec un sourire :

…---Vous feriez mieux mademoiselle de surveiller ces sacripants…..

La jeune fille enjolivée dit :

…---- Oui bien sûr pardonnez moi vous êtes ?

Je dis fièrement :

..---- Analdir.

Je lui lançais les deux enfants qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Je sortis mon épée de son fourreau et les deux enfants avaient des yeux de billes à voir cette magnifique et énorme épée, s'enfuirent en courant.

Je dis avec un sourire manquer.

…---- Peut être un jour vous reverrai-je……

La jeune femme répondit un peu gênée :

…----Gilrena

Je remontai sur mon cheval et je levai délicatement le regard vers Gilrena, elle était très jolie et elle avait rougie.

…---Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître peut être un jour………….

J'aillais continuer ma phrase quand Anàrion partit à la course. Il devait être fatigué de ce bavardage inutile. Plus loin, je repensais encore a son visage et, pensif ,je ne regardais plus la route. Aràrion comprit tout de suite que j'étais dans la lune et me fit basculer par-dessus sa tête. Rendu sur le sol, je lui criai avec un léger sourire :

…---Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le cheval ne semblait pas comprendre je répétai ma phrase en elfique et ce dernier me hua à la figure. Il me fit signe de remonter sur son dos. Avant, je regardai une dernière fois au loin la jeune femme et je voyais aussi un village. Je m'approchai de mon magnifique cheval et sortis une carotte ce dernier avait désormais des yeux ronds : il adorait à un point fou ce légume. Il dégusta avec délectation sa récompense et je remontai sur son dos. Nous sommes partis à la course vers le Nord. Le territoire nordique était plus froid que je ne l'avais prévu, nous devions nous abriter avec ma petite couverture pour ne pas attraper froid et les proies était plus rare et l'herbe aussi. Nous avons voyagé de longues journées avec l'espoir de trouver une cité ou nous reposer. Je vis un petit écriteau au long de la route et je demandai à Aràrion de s'en approcher .Sur cette dernière il était écrit :

Nul ne passera même le vent y restera une cité accueillante ou nul ne veut s'échapper……………..

Je réfléchis un peu et dit :

-. ---- Étrange cet écriteau, serait-ce une prison dont il est question? Néanmoins, j'ai froid et j'ai faim et Aràrion aussi…

Je demandai à Anàrion de galoper jusque devant la cité et je suis descendu de son dos. je lui dit en elfique :

…---- Je te sifflerai si j'ai besoin de ton aide, attend mon retour.

Je pris ma couverture dans mon sac et l'installai sur son dos. Je cherchai dans mon sac et vit qu'il restait une vingtaine de carotte je ne pouvais pas en manger parce que ça me donnait la nausée mais Aràrion, a mon avis, se porterait volontaire pour tout manger. J'ai déposé les carotte devant lui et lui ai dit :

….----Ne mange pas tout maintenant, garde des provisions.

Je me suis approché tout seul vers la porte. Les portes étaient très bien décorées et les gardes peu nombreux. Ceux-ci me regardèrent et, tout d'un coup, ils foncèrent sur moi en me pointant une fourche au cœur un d'eux me dit :

…---- Que ven…..ez vous faire……. Ici..

Sur le coup, j'avais mal au cœur ,son haleine était amère et elle sentait le moisi. Je tenta de baisser un peu la lance pour parler :

…---- Mon nom est Analdir et je viens ici pour manger et pour boire…..

Étrangement, plusieurs se frottèrent les mains. Je commençai à me poser plusieurs questions. L'homme baissa sa lance et ordonna que l'on ouvre la porte. La ville était dégoûtante un peu de sang était répandu ici et la, parfois même des cadavres et la senteur me donnait encore plus la nausée. Je me retournai pour partir de cette cité mais la porte se referma rapidement. J'étais piégé comme un rat. Puisque j'étais obligé de rester un certain moment dans cette cité autant bien m'habituer.


	2. la cité maudite

Je me sentis bientôt mal je rabaissa la tête vers le sol et vomi mon petit déjeuner. Je me promenais comme un ivrogne dans la cité maudit et répugnant. Plusieurs sentiment m'envahis mais principalement celui du dégoût.

Je prit ma cape noire dans mon sac puis-qu'il pleuvais des cordes tout a coup. Je courais tête baisser juste avant de trébucher devant un arbre. Je me releva avec rage mais je me radoucis bien vite en voyant un parchemin étrange. Il était écrit dans un dialecte étrange mais Elfique :

-…. Nous sommes attaqués, Nous sommes attaqués de partout, Nous ne les voyons pas et ils non pas de reflets. Nous ne savons que faire, Plusieurs ce son laisser faire part ces créatures mais nul ne me retrouvera.

…………………….Licanrandir

Je ris en lisant cela mais qu'elles créatures n'a pas de reflets et comment faire si nous ne pouvons pas les voir…..

Je vis une taverne et m'en approcha aussitôt en rentrant plusieurs clients étaient déjà en train de boire et de manger de la viande crut. Je dis tout bas :

…---- Oula la sa deviens de plus en plus étrange cette histoire.

Je m'approcha du comptoir et un homme avec un œil de verre se retourna vers moi il me dit bien amicalement :

…----- Bonjours jeune homme mon nom est Ruby Proudfoot standelf. Mais tu peu m'appeler Rubou plusieurs dise que je suis un vieux grincheux mais ne les écoute pas.

Je regarda l'homme plutôt obèse avec un sourire plutôt Naïf je lui demanda d'un ton bas :

…----Est-ce que tout va bien dans cette cité ?

Je nu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase et le tavernier me coupa;

-Bien sur, bien sur!

Je regardais aux alentour de moi la taverne était plutôt sombre et aucun rayon de soleil ne parvenait à l'intérieur. Seulement quelque bougie. Je lui demanda plutôt inquiet :

….---- Pourquoi le soleil ne peut t-il, pas rentrer?

Le tavernier répondit tout bas :

…---- Parce-que plusieurs de notre clients sont disons…… Allergique, oui allergique au soleil. Dit t-il d'une voie plutôt mal a l'aise.

Oh la son ton de voie avait changé ais-je constater. Je m'éloigna d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Plusieurs cri se fit entendre , je ne voulais pas regardé ce qui s'était passé et quand j'ouvrit les yeux il n'y avait plus un client à part le tavernier qui se mit à genoux en me suppliant. Il me dit en gardant ses distances du soleil :

…---- Pitié ne m'exposer pas au soleil je vous….. En prit!

Je répondit avec un ton sévère :

…----Qu'elle sorte de créature étés vous donc? ….

L'homme réfléchi un instant et me dit :

…---- Je ne peux ……………..

Je laissa un rayons de soleil caresser sa main et je vis avec satisfaction que cet être brûlait en sorte au soleil. La main un peut carboniser il me cria :

..---- Arrêter-je vous dirai tout!

Je dis toujours sur un ton sec :

…--- Cela était un avertissement la prochaine fois tu périras comme tous tes clients qui son maintenant de la cendre.

Il répondit sur un ton plutôt mal a laisse.

..---- D'acore, d'accore……. Nous somme une race de vampire en fait nous ne nous nourrissons uniquement de sang elfique, nain et humain mais nous préférons celui de deux races combinés comme vous mon cher Demi-Elf……

Dit- il en se léchant les babines je fracassa la table du coup de pied Ruby repris son sérieux et dit :

….-----Comment fessons-nous pour aspirer le sang de nos victime?…… Nous avons de longue dent voilà comment et il ne reste plus qu'a aspirer avec satisfaction le sang de nos ennemie…

Un peut dégoûté, je lui posa quand même la question :

…--- Et comment vous vaincre?…

Il dit en riant :

..---- Nous sommes presque invincibles à part se foutu soleil et notre……

Dit t-il en arrêtant de parler comme s'il en avait trop dit :

…----- Votre quoi? Que disiez vous…. ?

…--- Notre.. Notre cœur si un objet pointu t'elle un pieu en boit, le perse nous disparaissons en cendre……

…---Mhhh d'acore et est-ce vous êtes tous des vampires?

…..---- Non les gardes sont des familiers, des êtres humains qui veule devenir des vampires……. Pour moi se ne sont que des petits chiens qui suive leur maître…… Pour crée de nouveau vampire il suffit de……. De ne pas boire tous le sangs de nos victimes…. Mais habituellement la soif est trop abondante alors nous buvons tout…….

Avec un sentiment de dégoût je dis :

…---- Comme promis, je vous laisse en vie… Mais si vous dite à quelqu'un que je suis dans cette cité je vous tuerai et je vous ferai souffrir !

Un peu mal a l'aise en se frottant les mains il me dit enfin :

….------ Pourrais-tu me donné un peux de sang depuis plusieurs mois je n'ais pas bu de sang…… Sil vous plait jeune homme?…

Avec un sourire je lui demanda :

..----- Et si je vous donne un peux de mon sang…… que me donnerais vous?…

Il ouvrit un coffre a l'intérieur je peut percevoir une armure je vit avec surprise qu'il avait exactement 20 trou dessus.

Je lui demanda intrigué :

…--- D'acore pourquoi y a t-il 20 trou sur cette armure….

Le tavernier dit en riant :

..--- Ceci jeune homme est une armure magique, a se que disais mon père. J'était le seul a possédé je l'ais eux quand j'étais enfant…. Mon père l'avait volé au conseille impérial les vingt pierres serves à la rendurcires ……

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir, je prit ma petite dague et ouvris lentement ma main….

Plusieurs gouttes coulures je me sentit soudain très étourdit. Je pris un tissu et l'installa sur la plaie. En lui donnant la tasse de sang le vampire se lécha plusieurs fois les lèvres. Il me donna l'armure en même tant que je lui laissa la tasse il en bu une bonne gorger et en un bruit de satisfaction il me dit :

..---- a JEUNE HOMME Ton sang est si pur et si bon… je trouve mon marcher équitable.

Je mit l'armure qui paressa si lourde et tout à coups elle devenue toute légère tout comme si je ne portais rien. Je lui demanda en referma les rideaux :

…---- Et pour l'instant est t-elle résistants?

Il me dit avec un sourire :

…--- Je ne sais pas….. Je ne lais jamais mise? Tu devras le découvrir toi-même.

Je vit que le tavernier tenais une pierre qui semblais aller avec l'armure. Je le regarda et dit avec un grand sourire :

…---- Alors la pierre est aussi dans l'offre de toute façons elle ne vous servirais a rien?

Le tavernier exista un peut et me la tendit. Je l'installa dans un des trous et vit que l'armure avait qu'elle que peux changer d'apparence. Mais je ne la regarda qu'un léger moment avant de reparler à ruby. Je lui dis avec un sourire :

-Et bien merci beaucoup pour se marcher… Aure voir.

Il ne dit pas un mots j'ouvrit la grande porte et partit à l'extérieur. N Pendant ce temps Ruby chuchota.

..--- Petit imprudent tu subiras ma vengeance.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé et je commençais à sentir la fatigue m'envahir, je me déplaçais dans les boit subtilement avant de voir deux hommes avec des torches qui parlaient à vois basse. Je pu m'approcher suffisamment pour entendre la conversation:

….---- Non mais tu es devenu fou ils …… vont nous tuer tu as presque dévoiler notre cachette………… je me demande pourquoi tu es aussi blanc, aller prend ton bouclier miroir.

Mais étrangement son compagnons resta sur place comme un vrai zombie. Le premier regarda son visage dans le miroir mais ne vit nul part le reflet de son compagnons une goutte de peur coula sur son front et lorsqu'il se retourna il se fit sauté au coup son compagnons étais devenu un vampire après avoir tirer sa victime loin de l'endroit je me dépêcha pour aller chercher le bouclier miroir, je serai enfin qui est un vampire et qui est humain dans cette cité.

Je me déplaça d'un pat léger dans cet foret sombre il n'y avait ni point de repart n, y lumière. Il mouillait toujours alors je sorti mon épée j'ai je ne pouvais pas me battre avec mon épée et muni de mon bouclier en même temps alors je la rangea aussi tôt et je prit ma dague. Dos tourner j'entendit un craquement et plus rien…………………………………………………

A mon réveille j'étais étendue dans un lit en paille, Une jeune femme s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux je sera les dents et me leva rapidement. Elle fit un cri de mort qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Je lui cria de colère :

-Qui est-tu? Et ou son mes armes ?

La jeune fille effrayer me pointa le coin de la pièce tous étais la. Je me rassis sur mon lit et lui dis :

-Qui étés vous? et pourquoi suis-je ici?

Il répondit avec un vois douce et réconfortante :

Je me nomme Catherina grande magicienne de mon village nous t'avons trouvé entourer part les orc……. Qui allaient t'assassiner !

Je réfléchis peux et dit :

…--- Merci. Dis-je seulement avec un sentiment d'orgueil.

Elle me regarda un instant avec ses magnifiques yeux vert et dit enfin :

..---Tu es dans la cachette de Licanrandir………. Et il n'approuve pas ta venu…..

Je me roula vers le coûter et parti prendre ma dague et mon bouclier. En effet elle n'avait pas de reflet. Je fronça les sourcils et dit :

….--- Tu es un vampire…. Dit-je encore un fois plus enrager

la jeune fille se pencha a mes pied les larme au yeux elle me supplia elle réussit part dire :

…--- Oui depuis……. Toute mon enfance mais…. Je suis capable d'endurer le manque de sang…….. Je tes ramener ici pour nous aidez… tu es un demi Elf et tu dois nous aider à tué l'empereur si tu le tue nous redevenions tous comme avant…….. Pitié…est pitié de nous tous..

Je la regarda avec un sentiment de pitié j'installa mon armure, rangea mon épée et prit mon bouclier miroir avant de sortir de la chambre je lui dis :

….---- Je réfléchirais……………

Alors je poussa la porte et sortit à l'extérieur de la pièce nous semblons être dans des souterrains. Plusieurs femmes, enfants et hommes marchent discrètement. Je les regardais tous avec pitié j'arrêta un homme et lui dit :

..--- Bonjours a vous! Où est la maison de Licanrandir ?

l'homme regarda vers le sol et me dit :

..--- Ah votre droite seigneur…

Je le laissa passé et partit vers la maison.

En rentrant un homme assit dans un fauteuil en train de manger une pomme me regarda et dit :

…--- Je t'attendais……. Tout pourra certainement nous aidez mais avant je dois tester ta force d'esprit, ton agilité, ta dextérité et ta force….

Je réfléchi un peu et fit un sourire qui prouvais mon approbation.. L'homme me fit signe de m'assoire. Il me dit enfin :

..--- Bon commençons la première épreuve veut-tu?

Il écrit sur un bout de papier un espèce de devinette je la lis tout haut…….

(A la fenêtre elle se tient en pleurant

Et avec chaque larme sa vie s'écoule

De quoi s'agit-il ?)

Je réfléchie un instant et dit avec un ton soucieux :

..--- Une bougie…..?

L'homme me regardant et fit bien vite un léger sourire il me dit :

..--- Même un nain aurais trouer la réponse. Dit-il en riant, mais il est futé se jeune homme pensa t-il trop fort avec un ton orgueilleux

Il se leva et me pointa un dague a la gorge.

Il me regarda toujours avec un léger sourire. Je me laissa basculé toute en donnant en même temps un coup de pied sur la dague qui tomba tout près de ma jambe. L'homme se dirigea vers moi avec une épée. Il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

…--- Je crois que tu a perdu cette épreuve ?

Je le regarda avec un sourire et dit :

..--- Non pas encore.

Je lui donna un coup pied dans l'arrière train qui le fit tomber tête première.


	3. Une situation étrange?

Je n'ai pas écrit un long chapitre vu le nombre de gens qui on lut le chapitre deux….. Si celui-ci a un meilleur succès, le prochain sera plus long……..Bonne lecture et laisser vos commentaires s'il vous plait. Celui-ci sera plus amusant et j'aimerais affirmer qu'il n'y aura plus d'histoire de vampires… vous verrez ce qu'il est advenue de cette race…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'homme trébucha sur le plancher froid et solide, il se releva, cette fois-ci, avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux. J'étais plutôt surpris d'autant de rage et même que j'avais peur pour moi-même. Un homme aussi enragé pourrait très bien me tuer dans les secondes à venir. Je regardai attentivement son visage qui saignait, l'homme était plutôt maigre, il avait des cicatrices au visage et un dragon tatoué sur une partie du visage. Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour le regarder. Il tenta une attaque que je me souviendrai toute ma vie. Il me sourit légèrement et commença à se comporter étrangement. A la vitesse de l'éclaire il me frappait. Il était aussi vite qu'une ombre, impossible de l'éviter. Après une bonne dizaine de secondes, j'étais sur le sol froid. Le visage saignant avec une côte brisée, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai, attaché comme un chien, il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais plus mon épée double et mon amure. Il ne me restait plus que ma dague et un bâton de bois. Le sol était boueux et gluant. Je maudis plusieurs fois les dieux en espérant que ce n'était qu'un rêve depuis le début de toute cette aventure. Je me relevai avec misère, la douleur était insoutenable, mon nez n'arrêtait pas de saigner et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je regardai une dernière fois l'horizon avant de constater que ma chaîne avait été détachée. Avec difficulté, je restai calme dans le noir. Je ne voyais absolument rien comme si j'étais devenu aveugle, un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Je courai dans toutes les directions avant d'entendre.

-Regarde le ma chère fille, ce n'est pas un guerrier tu le vois bien. Tu nous as amené une femme et non un homme, il ne sait même pas se battre.

-Sauf votre respect père je pourrais l'entraîner? Dit-elle sur un ton inquisiteur.

-Tu pousses ma curiosité, explique-moi pourquoi je le laisserais en vie. Dit la voie masculine plus intrigué.

-S'il combat deux de nos gardes, dans cette situation, tu vas le laisser en vie et je l'entraînerai…

(dans cette situation? me suis-je demandé)

-D'accord, grogna l'homme, demain il combattra, tu resteras à la maison puisque tu ne supportes pas la lueur du jour.

Je me réveilla en sursaut en entendant deux grandes porte fracasser le sol l'une après l'autre, avec peur, je restai stupéfait, figé comme une statue de sel. J'entendais maintenant plusieurs personne acclamer le futur combat. En entendant un cri de guerre, je fronçai les sourcils. Je me frottai les yeux et vis qu'un tissu cachait mes yeux. Avec soulagement, je me dépêchai de l'enlever, c'était le jour, le soleil brillait de mille feu. Mais ce que je vis était moins réjouissant. Un homme grand et de la couleur du brûlé fonçait vers moi, les lèvres bombées et les yeux rouges comme ceux de Cerbère. Maintenant, les yeux ronds comme des billes, je le regardai courir vers moi avec son énorme bouclier. De plus en plus près de moi, je tentai de bouger sur le côté pour éviter l'homme mais son épée était trop longue.

Je sentit une énorme douleur à mon bras gauche, je levai avec horreur et douleur mon vêtement avant de voir qu'il avait été touché. Un peu de sang coulait désormais de mon bras et la blessure m'étourdissait à un point fou. J'enlevai mon vêtement qui me couvrait la partie supérieur du corps pour avoir un poids en moins. Serais-je fou ou brillant de faire ce geste me suis-je demandé. J'étais un adolescent rien de plus pourquoi toute cette douleur et pourquoi toutes ses épreuves. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, l'homme revenait à la charge. Cette fois-ci, j'ai pu l'éviter sans danger. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il revint encore plus rapidement. Plus sa silhouette s'approchait, plus elle changeait, et plus je croyais reconnaître cette personne…

C'était ma mère qui s'approchait de moi en me tendant les bras et me disant :

Vient avec moi mon fils… Tu es trop faible, vient avec moi….Dit-elle d'une voie fantomatique.

Horrifié, je m'éloignai voyant ma mère qui changeait d'apparence encore. Je sortis ma dague et m'approchai d'elle en courant, à chaque pas, elle redevenait l'homme noir qui courait vers moi. Sans connaître la gravité, je sautai sur ses épaules, pris ma dague et la lui enfonça dans l'épaule. Je sautai en avant de lui pour voir la scène. Dégoûté de mon acte, je m'éloignai, mais l'homme ne soufra pas plus longtemps. Un homme me demanda de l'achever, je courus loin de mon ennemi avant de voir la pluie d'horreur tomber sur lui. Maintenant, une dizaines de flèche transperçaient son corps. L'homme mourut au bout de son sang et je courai vers lui, pris son épée et son bouclier. Je le regardai avec pitié, je m'en voulais de ce que j'avais fait mais c'étais pour ma survie. Maintenant positionné, j'attendis la suite des évènements.

Un deuxième guerrier entra dans l'arène, mais celui-ci a une allure plus éblouissante, plus mauvaise et surtout, une envie meurtrière énorme, un vrai barbare…. Celui-ci ne coura pas vers moi mais plutôt, marcha. Il rit en me regardant et laissa son épée et son bouclier au sol seulement pour me ridiculiser encore plus. En effet, j'avais de la difficulté à supporter cette épée et ce bouclier, ils étaient trop grands pour moi. Il s'approcha en serrent les poings. Je préparai mon bouclier en attendant tout évènement surprenant. Il prit mon bouclier et l'envoya au bout de ses bras. Maintenant au sol je me détacha de mon armure en voyant l'homme qui s'approchait de moi. Je regardai le sol avant d'apercevoir une roche. Je tendit la main pour la prendre et , me revirant rapidement, la lui lançai au visage. L'homme avait désormais l'air de voir avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il frappait dans tous les sens en espérant me toucher. Je partis un peu plus loin et je courai vers lui, le fit trébucher au sol et je pris mon épée et la pointa dans son dos. L' homme, ne pouvant désormais plus rien faire, baissa la tête au sol. Dans les estrades, on entendait :

A Mort…. Va s'y jeune homme tue-le…………A MORTTTTTTTTTt…..

Le gros guerrier dit avec misère :

Ils ont raison achève moi, depuis un long moment je veux revoir ma famille………………. J'ARRIVE PÈRE, j'arrive Mère…..

Je soupira un court moment.. tout en fronçant les sourcils, je criai à l'assemblé :

-Le tuer? Vous êtes bon pour regarder, venez vous battre contre cet homme et vous perdrez. Il mérite la vie et je ne l'achèverai pas!

Des bruits de surprises se faisaient entendre dans l'estrade. Je pris mon épée et la jetai au sol. J'ai regardé chaque personne tout en les dévisageant. Plusieurs baissèrent le regard comme d'autres tentant vainement de le soutenir. Je traversai l'immense porte et je continuai à marcher dans un long tunnel.

Dans le tunnel, je sentis des présences comme si de jeunes enfants tournaient autour de moi comme de vrais démons. Je me dis que c'était seulement des hypothèses avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un qui me fit tomber au sol.

Aië….Hey ça fait mal…..

-Analdir?

-Oui c'est moi ! criai-je en tentant de mieux voir l'inconnu.

-Suivez-moi monsieur…….

Une main m'agrippa le bras et je n'eus pas le choix de suivre cette personne mystérieuse. Plus, nous avançâmes dans le tunnel, plus la lumière grandissait, nous continuâmes avant de nous retrouver dans une sorte de village oû plusieurs paysans se promenaient dans les rues.

Que faisons-nous ici? Je regardai à coté de moi mais il n'y avait personne…Surpris, j'ai regardé derrière moi : il n'y avait plus de tunnel.

Je marchai dans le petit sentier pour regagner le chemin de la forêt avant de me faire arrêter par deux adolescents. Ils avaient une allure plutôt particulière, l'un était gros et petit tandis que l'autre était grand et maigre…Le grand me regarda avec un sourire et l'autre fronçait les sourcils vers moi…

-Tu es… tu es… tu es….Vous êtes Analdir….

-Oui…..Mais pourquoi me vouvoyer?

-Et bien….e… comment dire……. Ma…..ma mère m'a toujours dit de vouvoyer les adultes……..

-Un adulte? Ou ça?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, perplexe de ma réponse…Je regardai dans une marre d'eau et m'éloignai avec horreur………J'étais devenu un homme……..J'avais les épaules larges de longs cheveux, j'avais toujours les même yeux mais avec un peu plus d'agressivité dans le regard…..Mon visage avait totalement changé, j'étais un joli garçon maintenant……..J'ai regardé le sol en me disant que tout cela était un rêve, sûrement juste un rêve. Une belle jeune femme s'avança vers moi. Elle avait un magnifique sourire et elle était vêtue d'une robe rose avec un décolleté, les cheveux long et une alliance à la main. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, les yeux rond, je l'éloignai de moi… Elle me dit, plutôt vexée :

-Quoi, tu n'embrasses même plus ta femme !

-MA QUOI!

-Ta-fem-me, pauvre idiot Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé…. Alors mon amour, tu viens? dit-elle en me tendant la main…..

-Oû suis-je? Et qui es-tu…….

Elle rit un peu et dit :

-Tu veux jouer à notre petit jeu comme à notre nuit de noce?

-Un jeu, quel jeu?

-D'accord…. Je m'appelle….Gilrena……Dit-elle avec un sourire…

-Gilrean c'est toi...…… Tu as changée…

-Petit dragueur…

Une femme lui fit un signe…

-Pardonne-moi chéri, je dois partir… Je te revois à la maison……

-Ma maison, OÛ ÇA?


	4. La GrAnDe PaNiQuE!

Le Quatrième chapitre, avec du suspense, un peu d'humour et bien sur un minimum de romantisme……l0ol…….. Bonne lecture a tous :D

Je suis rester figé plusieurs minutes sans rien dire les yeux ronds et totalement paniquer. (Qu'est ce que je vais faire?) Me suis-je demandé une bonne centaine de fois à une vitesse éblouissante. Mon regard attentif resta un long moment sur les villageois, ils semblaient me trouver étrange. Une femme grande et large s'approcha discrètement vers moi.

Elle me prit la main et me dit tout bas :

-Vous allez bien mon seigneur?Dit-elle sur un ton inquiet et non rasurer…

-Moi si je vais bien?ais-je dit tous a fait paniquer….

-J'embrasse une femme que je ne connais même pas! Je ne sais pas ou je suis!Et je parle à des gens que je ne connais même pas!Je veux à boire!

Elle s'éloigna de moi tous en me regardant de plus en plus étrangement, elle retourna discuter avec une autre femme tous en me regardant toujours du même regard (Me connaît-elle?)me suis-je demander tous a fait inquiet(Mon seigneur?Pourquoi m'appelle t'elle ainsi?)…. (Que se passe t-il donc ici?)

Je suis resté sur place quelques minutes, je reprit une longue respiration pour décompresser un peu….. Je me suis même laisser bercer un cours instant part le chant des oiseaux et la mélodie des ruisseaux.!

Je tourna discrètement la tête vers ma droite avant d'apercevoir non loin de moi deux adolescents identiques.

(Je vois double maintenant?)ais-je pensé la bouche grandement ouverte…

Ils se sont approchés vers moi avec méfiance et regard, il avait dans le regard quelque chose qui ne me palissai pas du tout leur sourire n'était pas sincère et leur regard était méprisant..

Les deux dires en même temps tout haut….

-Bonjour cher Analdir qu'elle magnifique journée n'est-ce pas? ……..Père vous convoque immédiatement…Suivez-nous?

Immédiatement je fronça légèrement les sourcils ils n'étaient nul ment enthousiaste de me voir, pendant un instant le doute de les avoir déjà vu au paravent m'éflora l'esprit… mais ou?(Père qui est-ce donc?)

Je les suivit sans dire un mot..

Après un long trajet, je cru voir enfin une demeure.

-Nous sommes arrivés ?.

Mais aucun de deux ne me répondit..

Les portes étaient énormes et splendides et mon regard ne pouvait qu'être ébloui et chambouler

-Wooww ais-je dit tout bas stupéfait…

Lorsque l'énorme porte s'ouvrit enfin, mes yeux se paralysa sur le long tapis rouge couvrait le sol. Il était gigantesque et pourtant si beau…..

Je marcha sur le tapis avec désolation de le salire.

Les adolescents m'ont escortés devant un homme petit et gras. Il avait une moustache et une sorte de chapeaux dorés sur la tête, il avait une sorte de battons à la main et un grand costume en fourrure en peau d'ours, il s'approcha lentement vers moi et me m'enveloppa bien fort dans ses bras.

Les yeux ronds comme la pleine lune d'hiver du mois de janvier, je tenta de regarder qui était cet homme qui me serrait sur lui…(Pourquoi une t'elle enthousiaste me suis-je demandé)

Un instant plus tard il me regarda avec ses grands yeux brun noisette, une douce lueur rendait son regard doux et amical… Il me regarda et dit tout fier…

-Regarder le ce grand et muscler Analdir, regarder le bien les enfants surtout toi Qualarum….. Souhaite un jour devenir comme ce grand guerrier…Dit-il en regardant le jeune adolescent..

Il tenta de me taper sur l'épaule mais il n'était pas assez grand pour l'atteindre alors il décida de me donner deux petites tapes amicales sur le torse. Il me tourna le dos un instant et se retourna rapidement comme s'il avait oublié de me dire quelque chose…..

il me regarda un instant très sérieux et dit bien fort su un ton grave :

-Alors mon brave quand aurais-je un petit-fils?Dit-il avec un léger sourire amuser au visage..

Je rougis en entendant cette phrase, je ne m'en attendais pas et je ne connaissais à peine Gilrena…Et maintenant j'étais marié….Mais que s'était t-il passer?Mon regard resta figer sur le sol avant que l'homme ne revienne devant moi il me dit tout bas a l'oreille :

-Si mon petit-fils a la beauté de sa mère et de son père il fera craquer les cœurs a mon avis!…Dit-il en riant légèrement.

Les jumeaux sont rester sur place un moment en regardant bêtement leur père, ce dernier fronça les sourcils et leur dit un peu vexer:

-Partez et revenez seulement pour le dîner.

Pendant ce temps toujours en compagnie du père de Gilrena j'essaya toute sorte de costume. Les servantes avaient l'air de se fait un plaisir vicieux à m'enlever mes vêtements. J'essaya des vestons des fourrures, et toutes sortes de vêtements d'autre culture. Enfin je finis part choisir un vêtement vert et serein. Après que les servantes ais fini de ranger tous les vêtements, je me rendit compte que le vêtement qui couvre la partit supérieur du corps était vraiment trop petit et juste. Mais puisque les servantes s'était donner du mal a tous ranger, je décida quand même de porter se vêtement moulant…Se chandail laissait apercevoir mes abdominaux a tous ceux qui me regardaient de près ou de loin.

Toute les servantes sans exception me dires une après l'autre:

-Magnifique cela vous va à la perfection!!

(Ont se demande pourquoi?) Ais-je pensé en serrant les dents…

Je me dépêcher pour sortir enfin de se manoir je commençais a en n'avoir plus qu'asser que toute ces servantes …Alors je partit a l'extérieur un moment…

Lorsque enfin je me rendit a l'extérieur deux femmes de mon age me fixa un moment et commencer à rougire. Je me demanda pourquoi avant d'entendre crier en arrière de moi :

-Sir ANALDIR votre pantalon……..

Une goûte de terreur coula sur mon front….Je en savais que faire et que dire…….

Je regarda plus bas, avant de constater que je ne l'avais pas.

J'avais oublié de mettre un PANTALON…..

Je regarda plutôt gêner les deux jeunes femmes… :

-Belle journée non? Je crois que je vais aller enfiler un pantalon…..

-Dieux du ciel dépêcher vous monsieur! Tout le monde pourrait bien vous voir…Les femmes n'auront aucun problème de vous apercevoir……. Dans……..Dans…..Dans cette accoutrement…..Mais….Mais….Mais….. Les hommes eux pourraient trouvé sa tous a fait dé…dé…dé?…….Alors DEPECHEZ VOUS!Dit-elle de plus en plus impatiente..

Je me dépêcha d'enfiler un pantalon avant de sortir cette fois si habillé. J'étais habillé entièrement de verts, mes vêtements étaient très chiques et très beaux. Je décida de marcher dans le village avec mes affaires sous les bras, mes anciens vêtements étaient en traîne de se faire laver et je devais apporter mon armure avec moi... Je suivis les indications des servantes et je me rendit jusque devant une magnifique petite maison de pierre. Des colonnes de fleur enveloppaient les murs, la porte était décorée d'une légère couleur et un mot était graver sur selle-si.

(WOW ) ais-je pensé en m'approchant, je me pencha légèrement avant de lire les petits écriteaux.

-Au jeune marié puise-t-il être heureux…..

(Fort sympathique les villageois) Je poussa la porte avant de rentrer dans la luxueuse maison. Il y avait des escaliers pour monter à l'étage, une petite cuisine avec une fenêtre avec une vu splendide sur le jardin. Plancher était entièrement recouvert de planche boit et une petite chaumière laissait voir un grand feu ardent…

J'avança lentement sans faire aucun bruit avant de monter à l'étage supérieur. Il y avait un grand lit qui prenant beaucoup d'espace et une commode juste au coter. Il y avait à l'étage plusieurs fenêtres et une petite bibliothèque. Je déposa lourdement mon armure et mon épée sur le sol tous en m'assurant que ma dague pendait à ma ceinture au cas ou….

Je descendis en bas avant d'entendre de léger sanglot, je tourna la tête avant de voir Gilrena qui pleurait sur une petite chaise en bois. Je m'approcha d'elle avec peine , une légère tristesse régnais dans mon regard de la voir dans une t'elle situation.

Elle finit part se rendre conte que j'étais la devant elle….. Elle me fixa un moment avant de se lever et me sauter dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle.

Je regarda le sol ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-J'ai fait du…..Me chuchota t–elle doucement a l'oreille

-Qu'as-tu fait?……..

-J'ai…J'ai…Dit-elle en essayent de respirer..

Je l'éloigna légèrement pour voir son visage j'essuya une larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue.

Mon regard resta figer dans le sien pendant quelques secondes….

Je la prit légèrement part le mentons pour l'embrasser doucement. Pendant cet instant je croyais que le monde n'était désormais plus que sur nous deux. Mon cœur battait comme les tambours de la fanfare à la fête du printemps. Elle caressa longtemps mes cheveux tous en laissant couler ses dernières larmes.

Je descendit lentement mais main dans son dos.

-Je…t'aime……Lui ais-je chuchoter tendrement a l'oreille…

Elle me regarda de ses yeux bleus et merveilleux comme le jour tous en disant :

-Sais vrai?

Je la fixa un moment avant de dire:

-Plus que tout désormais….Dis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveaux.

Elle tendit ses bras pour attraper légèrement mon cou pour ne plus que je bouge…Mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle retira rapidement ses bras avant de dire…..

-Mon chéri…..Je ne voudrais pas te quitter…. Mais j'ai des choses à faire.. Je dois aller voir père un instant je te revoie ici ce soir….. D'accord?

-Je t'attendrais…Dis-je doucement, et tendrement.

Elle allait partir sans rien dire mais je l'agrippa part le bras avant de la ramener vers moi et lui donner un dernier baiser..

Je regarda Gilrean partir au loin..

Avant de me glisser sous les couvertures et de m'endormir au chaud.

En me réveillant, je sentis quelqu'un monter sur moi je tourna rapidement la personne sur le coter avant de me rendre conte que s'était ma femme…

(Elle est nude et soul !)ais-je constater en ouvrant les yeux….

Alors que viens tu faire?Lui ais-je demander avec un sourire en m'étirant..

Je viens voir l'homme que j'aime. Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser…..

Que fessons nous?Lui ais-je demander…

-Tu choisis….. Dit-elle avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure…

-Que dirais-tu…… D'une balade ? C' est la plein lune aujourd'hui…..Nous reviendrons dormir après?…

-mhh je sais pas…..Dit-elle en me flattant légèrement le torse….

Elle me fit basculer sur le coter pour se coucher sur moi...

Elle s'avançait et se reculait lentement sur moi tous en m'embrassent tendrement. Sans prévenir, elle se leva et partir se rhabiller.

-Alors nous y allons?….Dit elle avant de replacer son soutiens gorge..

Rendu hors de la maison, nous avons fait le contour pour abcéder au jardin…. Gilrena s'étendit dans l'herbe tout en regardant les étoiles attentivement… Je m'étendit à coter d'elle sans rien dire…

Elle dit soudain sans me regarder.

-Analdir tu sais…. Une personne ne peut pas être parfaite….

-Oui je sais …….Pourquoi?

-J'ai triché Analdir, j'ai ruiné une dame aujourd'hui et ce soir elle dormira dans la rue part ma faute…..

-Mhh…Nous verrons demain….La soirée est si fraîche je paris qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas…Demain je lui rendrais ces bien….

-Tu es vraiment trop chou... Je sais pourquoi je t'ais dit oui a toi! Et non au vingt autre prétendant…..! Dit-elle avant de se lever..

(VINGT!)Me suis-je dit étonner….

Je me suis lever sans rien dire avant de voir Gilrena sur un cheval noir. Elle me dit sur un ton amuser.

-Le premier arriver à la rivière aura gagné…

Je partit chercher un cheval et le fit avancer à coter de Gilrena, je me rappela soudain le cheval que mon oncle m'avait offert mais qu'était t-il devenus de lui?

-Trois!

(Quand était t-il devenu?)

-Deux

(Était-il mort?)

-Un

(Le reverrais-je? Un jour?)

-ZERO!

(Mort?)

Après deux bonnes secondes, je m'aperçu que la course avait commencé…

Je n'eu aucune difficulté à la rattraper, cote à cote nous avons chevaucher vers la rivière sur le long chemin paver.


End file.
